December 4th
by AppleDanish
Summary: Stan and Kyle are 17 in this one, just reminiscing about a special memory in particular where Kyle taught Stan to ice skate. This story was written in 25 minutes and sucks ass. Try to enjoy it at least. xD T for minor language and all that jazz.


As I threw a pebble into Stark's pond, watching it skip across the clear waters, I couldn't help but smile at the warm sunset in the distance, ending the stunning summer day. My best friend Stan and I spent the entire day together, riding bikes instead of his gas-guzzling pick-up truck, and hanging out at Stark's pond, laughing and telling each other fond memories of the old days…which sounded odd coming from us considering we were only around 17 years old.

I threw another rock across the pond, watching it skip 7 times before sinking. "Beat that," I challenged him. Stan tossed his rock across, going 9 skips. "Ha!" He said, ruffling my wild, curly red hair. I smacked his hand away and pushed him into the grass. Unfortunately, he pulled me with him. I gave a startled yelp as I landed on top of him. We play fought for a little bit before finally pulling ourselves up again and brushing the grass from our hair and clothes. We laughed a little more before finally settling down.

I wiped a tear from my eye, still calming myself down. "Wow…I remember laughing like this forever ago…about almost nothing," I sighed. Stan chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing me to blush slightly. I shook the feeling away, instead, leaned against his shoulder. "Remember the first time we went ice skating here?" I absentmindedly asked, smiling warmly at the memory. Not to my surprise, Stan let out an eccentric laugh. "That day…was so fucking hilarious. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Except it's summer. Not winter."

"Shut up, Kyle."

…..

"_C'mon, Stan, you're taking forever!"_

"_I'm coming, jeez!"_

_Stan finally walked down the stairs, his new ice skates clutched in his hand. Kyle was waiting for him at the front door, already wearing his. _

"_You're ice skating there?" Stan asked in acute horror, wondering how the hell his best friend was able to freely skate on the icy sidewalks without killing himself. _

"_Well, duh. I'm not breaking my ass on that ice." He chuckled slightly before walking towards him. "You sure you wanna walk there instead of putting them on now?"_

"_Dude, I'm gonna freakin' die if I skate the whole way there. You want me to break my goddamn legs?" Stan frowned, sitting on the bottom steps. Kyle walked over and sat next to him. "You've never ice skated before, have you?" He asked quietly._

_Stan sighed before finally replying, "No…I haven't."_

"_Well," Kyle began, pulling him up from his seat. "That's why I'm here to teach you." He smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. He carefully led him the entire walk to Stark's pond, careful not to let him slip and fall. Finally, they reached their destination and sat Stan down once again to put his ice skates on. Kyle helped him slip his feet into the unfamiliar skates, carefully lacing them tightly so he wouldn't trip over them. He helped Stan to his feet, causing him to wobble a little bit and support himself on Kyle. "You're okay, I gotacha." He whispered calmly. _

_He grabbed his hand and led him onto the ice. At first, Stan was completely reluctant to even get on the ice, but with a gentle push, Kyle helped him on his way. Of course he was wobbly, stumbling and finally falling at least 4 times on his ass. _

"_Goddamnit!" He cried out, slamming his fists against the frozen water. He pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip. _

_Kyle kneeled beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Stan, I know it's frustrating at first, but you'll get this, I promise." He smiled warmly and stood up once more. He held out his arms. "C'mon." Stan stared up at him for a few seconds before grabbing Kyle's hands, allowing him to pull him up and hold them the entire way across the pond. _

_For the next few hours, Stan progressively got better. He was finally able to gain balance, he let go of Kyle's hands. He fell once more, but got up and kept going. By the end of the day, he was an average ice skater._

_When the sun was setting, Stan immediately went to the snow, quickly pushing off his skates and rubbing his sore feet and legs. "Damn…ice skating hurts like Hell," He sighed, chuckling a little. _

_Kyle, have been skating for at least 4 years now, was used to the long hours of gliding across the pond and his legs were used to the treatment. He smiled at his best friend, feeling his sympathy. Without a word, he grabbed Stan's skates and turned his back to him. "Hop on." He simply stated. Stan raised an eyebrow, but pulled his arms around Kyle's shoulders and hopped on his back, allowing him to give him a piggy back ride. The entire way home, Kyle carried Stan steadily, without a complaint or stumble. He felt his head resting more on his shoulders. Kyle glanced back a little, just to see Stan nodding off. He smiled warmly, before turning back around and finally making that last block to his house. _

_Finally, he pushed Stan off him, slung an arm over his shoulders, and led him up to his room. He helped him sit down and put away his skates as Stan instinctively laid down and placed the blankets over his body. Kyle gave him a content look before he eased the door shut._

…_.._

"Wow…I can't believe you carried me all the way home." Stan said, snickering a bit. "We were 8 years…the same size at that time." He broke out into laughter.

I blushed a bit, punching him in the side. "I was being nice, alright?"

Stan sighed, putting me in a slight headlock before I pushed him away. "We were so loyal to each other, huh?" He replied, staring off into the fading sunset, the orange blending with his beautiful blue eyes. I nodded, laying on his shoulder once more, enjoying the beautiful silence of the dimming afternoon with the best person in the whole world.


End file.
